


Flower Boy

by karmanisms



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frong is a whipped babie, M/M, Thara smiles a lot cause im in love with his smile, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: Thara volunteers to help Frong out at his family's flower shop. Frong witnesses something prettier than flowers.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Flower Boy

"I'm here!"

Frong stops scrolling through his instagram feed and looks up from his seat resting against a wall at the far end of the flower shop to find Thara standing in the middle of the shop sporting a large grin. His mood instantly feels brighter courtesy - Thara's sunshine smile that tends to have that affect on him, but, he would rather slam his head against a wall for the nth time rather than admit it out loud. 

A smile involuntarily creeps up on Frong's lips at the sight but he bites his bottom lip quickly to hide it before it's too late. He has an image to maintain before the doctor-to-be. He clears his throat and stands up after locking his phone. He motions Thara over to him. After clearing his throat quickly, he finally greets Thara with a small 'Hi' and a curt nod. 

"Are you sure you don't have better things to do? Why would you want to spend your weekend here?" He definitely appreciates the fact that the man wants to help out but he can't let him do it at the cost of his boredom. 

"I'm really sure I want to do this. Besides...." Thara places a jar down on the empty table adjoining the corner. "Cupcake might like it here," he states with a bright grin. He squats slightly so that he and the lizard in the jar and he are on eye-level. "Am I right, sweetie?"

Frong worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he observes Thara cooing at the lizard in the jar. For some reason, it makes the doctor seem even more adorable. He can't help but let his lips curved up into a smile. He can't quite fathom how despite being a weirdo, he makes Frong find him a little extra endearing each time. 

"Alright then. Just follow whatever I say and you're good, " Frong finally comments after realising he'd been staring at Thara too long. Thara straightens up again and walks over to Frong and lets him explain everything he needs to know to help Frong out. 

As time passes by, Thara finds himself feeling a little bored as not only a customer or two showed up after Thara arrived at the shop. He was expecting to be a little busier since it's the weekend but the contrary proves to be true. 

Frong is currently at the back-end of the shop arranging bouquets for an order that is due today so, Thara doesn't have much to do anyway. 

"Can you please watch out for customers? Call out to me if you see one," he instructs Cupcake and rushes out to where Frong is.

"Business is slow today. Do you want me to help you arrange these?" asks Thara as he lightly caresses the lilies that need to be clubbed together in the bouquet. Thara takes his time considering his options. He lightly nods after concluding that this can't go wrong.

"Let's take these out to the front first. That way we can tend to this order and the customers simultaneously," replies Frong. Thara nods in agreement and helps him.

As they're busy arranging the bouquets, a comfortable silence befalls the room. Thara pauses his work for a moment and looks up to inquire, "Which of these flowers are the easiest to look after?" 

"Why?" Frong counters. "I'd like to try grow some in my dorm. But I have no prior experience. Who else would be a better expert at this than you?" Thara explains. That catches Frong offguard. His head jerks up, surprised at Thara's curiosity. 

He places the scissors on the table and walks over to far right corner next to the open window. As he makes his way over to Thara with a tiny sapling in a pot, Thara grins real wide. 

"You can start with these jasmine saplings," Frong states as he hands it over to Thara. "How much do I pay you?" Thara pulls out his wallet from the back pocket of his plants and pulls out a bill. "Nah, you don't need to. Consider it a..... a gift maybe?"

"A gift for me? You're growing sweeter everyday," Thara teases. "Just take it now, will you?" Frong retorts, annoyed, a pout curving up on his lips. "Alright, alright! Thank you Frong."

"You've been around these plants for quite long. Have you ever tried attaching a tiny flower to your hair? I think you'll look cute." Frong's cheeks tinge a soft pink as he hears Thara call him cute. "I don't wanna try and I'm not cute," he complains. 

"Can I pick on a flower and ordain you with it, please?" 

"You can pick it out from amongst the ones placed on the same table from where I got you this sapling but keep it out of my hair. Give it to cupcake or something."

Thara shrugs his shoulders in resignation. He threads over to the table and plucks out a small pink flower that he can't quite name, but he thinks it's pretty and that's what matters to him anyway. 

Bringing the flower close to his nose, he lets the sweet fragrance waft into his nostrils and enjoys the way it smells, it makes him crack a smile once again. He returns back to where Frong and he had been arranging the flowers and twigs. 

After having put the flower behind his ear, he pulls out his phone and opens the front camera. He thinks he doesn't look so bad with the flower. He smiles and shuts his phone again after a few moments, getting back to work as he is done.

Frong didn't look up even once while Thara carried out his task as he was busy adding the final touches. He heaves a sigh of relief once he's done with his batch. Placing them aside, he looks up to check up on Thara.

The first thing that catches his attention as he looks at Thara is the flower behind the man's ear. He stares at it for a few moments, wondering why he doesn't find it hilarious.

When he observes the focused look on Thara's face his heart skips a beat. His body involuntarily inches closer to Thara. The man pauses his activity and eyes Frong's movements as he scoots closer to Thara.

On impulse, Frong's right hand makes its way to Thara's head and he softly cards his digits through it. As Frong's fingers gently caress his soft locks, Thara stares at Frong unblinking.

As Frong follows his impulses, he doesn't realise that they are in very very close proximity. Thara on the other hand, is hyper-aware of the fact that there is a gap of a only a few centimetres between them. He can feel Frong's breath fanning against his face.

As Frong's fingers touch the flower, a dorky grin makes it's way on his lips as he softly stares at Thara. When their eyes meet, Frong feels himself go weak at the knees. The gorgeous man before him renders him speechless. Despite trying numerous times, Frong is unable to say a word, he opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water trying to catch his breath.

The bell chiming at the door signals a new entry but that doesn't stop Frong from staring any further. Thara too, is frozen in place, thanks to Frong's gaze pinning him to the spot.

"Ahem, ahem!"

The sound of a man clearing his throat finally pulls Frong out of his reverie as he quickly scampers away from Thara over to the cash register. "Are we interrupting something?" teases King. Ram silently snickers beside, not uttering a word.

"Frong was just admiring the flower in my hair. I wanted to see how it looked but I forgot to take it out once I was done," Thara chimes in. Frong splutters. "Don't listen to him. I was just about to tell him to stop wasting my flowers like that," retorts Frong with his flushed cheeks in plain sight.

"Weird flex but okay," King replies. "Anyway, do you guys still have the venus flytrap in stock?" Frong nods. "Cool. Can I have three of them, please?" 

Frong quickly places the plant in a box and hands them over to King. "What about you Ram?" Frong turns to Ram and waits for his response.

Ram points at a cactus on placed right next to Thara. "That one isn't for sale. It's alright though! You can still have it," Frong explains. He motions Thara over to them with the succulent. "Here." Ram smiles at them both and mouths a 'thank you'.

"The flower looks pretty on you!" King complimented Thara while eying Frong, a teasing smile on his face. Thara laughs a little and says, "Thanks, I guess?"

Frong rolls his eyes as the smirk on Kong's face still remains. "He always looks pretty. Tell me something new." Thara's breath hitches in his throat as he hears Frong's declaration. 

Realising that the words that slipped out of his mouth with no filter made Frong panic. "No, wait. I mean.... I... " Frong desperately tries to come with an excuse for his blunder. 

"Oi cool boy, I was just teasing them, you know. The flower looks way prettier on you."

King plucks a flower off of the counter and puts it behind Ram's ear. "There. Now that's better. Turn that frown upside down now, will you?" Ram's previously upset face instantly brightens up. He springs up on King without a word and pecks his cheek. 

King's eyes threaten to pop out of their socket as they're blown wide in surprise. He turns to look at Ram but the man rushes out the door with the cactus in hand. King gains composure after a few moments of shock. He pays for the plants and races out soon after. 

Thara detaches the flower from his hair. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Frong's palms begin to feel clammy. He doesn't know whether he should come clean or stall.

The truth is, yes, he does think that Dr Thara is pretty. Scratch that, he thinks he is a really gorgeous man but he isn't ready to admit it out loud. What if Thara thinks of him as a weirdo that goes after every kind man? First Bohn and now him.

"Um.... About that.... "

Thara leans closer to him. He smiles a little at him as he raises his hand. The flower that was previously on Thara's head has now been placed on Frong's. Bus cheeks turn red as he sees Thara inch his face closer and closer to him. Closing his eyes he waits did whatever it is, that Thara is going to do. 

"Well, I think you look even prettier with the flower," Thara whispers in his ear. He pulls his face away Frong and bites his lips. He lightly caresses the flower in his hair, making Frong's heart run a marathon in his chest. Doctors are supposed to heal you but Frong believes this particular doctor will be the death of him some day.


End file.
